Justice for Tim McGee
by special agent Ali
Summary: Another dog tags story for fix it challenge. Tim has a small panic attack after seeing Tony's video and Gibbs decides its time to punish three naughty children for their actions. Spanking story.


_Another shot for the fix it challenge. Dog tags again. Anyone who thinks I'm bashing the characters in this, obviously you haven't seen the episode._

_I changed 1 premise of this story. Gibbs sent Palmer to drive Tim back to the yard. I kept everything else the same. _

_This is my third spanking story. My others are The Ninja punished by her geek and Punished for protecting a loved one. Those aren't your thing then please turn back now. _

_Palmer is the man in this story. I think he and Tim make good friends despite a few rough patches. (Like Tim yelling at him when he got glued to Abby and Tim's book to name a couple) _

Tim fell back as he heard the dogs on the video. He crumpled onto the floor and put his hands over his ears.

"No…not again…no" he muttered and a few tears fell as he shook with fear.

Tony and Ziva's eyes widened. Ziva pushed him roughly. "Call Ducky! I think you may have given Tim a panic attack" she snapped.

Tony grabbed her phone as she ran to Tim. He was shaking so much he didn't notice as she knelt by. He didn't even notice as she hugged his shaking body.

Tony soon hung up and Ducky arrived a minute later. "Timothy! What happened to him?" he asked with worry as he and Palmer ran to him."It's my fault Ducky…" Tony said and pointed at the screen where the dogs were still barking.

"You think it's funny?"

Tony gulped as the voice whispered in his ear. The coffee coated breath made him shiver as it touched his cheek.

"Well, sorta boss…it's a joke"

"With me DiNozzo" He growled. "You too David!" he snapped and Ziva jumped up to follow.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"What Palmer?" Gibbs growled turning to him. "You may wanna…I mean…"

"Spit it out!"

"When Tim and I got back to the Naval Yard….Abby…she treated Tim like dirt sir…I bet she has been all day" he said nervously.

Tony's eyes widened. 'Autopsy Gremlin is a snitch…Abby is gonna kill him for that' he thought.

But then he realized that he was trying to help Tim. His probie, who was mauled by a dog and nearly died.

Half the team was giving him grief for it. Even Gibbs had softened for Tim and made Palmer drive Tim back to the Naval Yard. Tim didn't even argue, he just handed Jimmy the keys with a small smile.

Tony glanced to Tim still on the floor. He looked white as a ghost but had stopped shaking a bit.

Ducky had turned off the video and it seemed to calm the agent a bit.

"You okay Tim?" Tony called weakly. Tim looked at him with a look of hurt and betrayal.

"What do you care Tony?" he asked coldly. "It's a joke Tim" he said softly.

"Funny DiNozzo…bet you wish the dog had killed me too huh?" he asked and Gibbs who had stood speechless at Jimmy's words now opened his phone.

"Abby, get your ass down here and keep that dog in the kennel!" He yelled.

Abby arrived two minutes later. She noticed Tim on the floor and to Gibbs shock didn't seem that caring.

"What happened to him?" she asked but she didn't sound like she cared.

"DiNozzo scared with a dog attack video and Tim had a panic attack but I think he'll be okay"

"Poor baby" Abby muttered. She was furious with Tim for hurting Jethro and still blinded by it Jimmy saw.

"It's a dog Abby! Tim almost died from it and you….my god I never thought you could even be a bitch" he said.

Abby gasped. "Palmer! Did you just call me…""Yeah, I did, because your acting like one…all three of you are…makes me really glad I'm not an agent if I had to be snubbed like this" Jimmy answered.

He folded his arms and glared at them. "You all should be ashamed…Tim wouldn't done that to you" he added and went back to helping Tim.

"Hey? You okay Tim?" he asked as he knelt. Tim nodded slightly. "I think so…thank you Jimmy"

"What are friends for?" He asked, knowing the gratitude wasn't just for the question.

Tim smiled. "I don't know Jimmy…I don't have many friends here as of right now" he said weakly as he finally began to calm down.

Jimmy got him a bottle of water from his desk. "I'll always be your friend Tim" Jimmy promised.

Tim smiled again after taking a drink of water. "Thanks Jimmy, I know I haven't always…"Jimmy held up a hand. "That's the past McGee and you already apologized for everything you ever done to me" he pointed out.

"Palmer!" Gibbs called. Jimmy stood and Gibbs crooked a finger to him.

Jimmy came close and he smiled. "Take him home for me Jimmy and keep an eye on him" he said.

Jimmy nodded. "Of course agent Gibbs" he said. Gibbs patted his shoulder.

"You're a good man Palmer" he said and Jimmy smiled at the compliment.

Gibbs then turned to his three naughty children. Rather his naughty agent, Mossad officer and forensic scientist but children sounded better.

"With me" he said and led the way to the conference room. He opened the door and motioned for three to go inside.

He then shut the door, turned and gave them all a disapproving and very disappointed look.

"Do you have any idea how immature, irresponsible and downright cruel your actions have been?" he asked in a low menacing growl.

No one spoke. They just fidgeted with nervous anticipation.

"I take that you do know then? Answer me!" He barked and all three nodded.

"Yes Gibbs" they said at once. "Why then? Why did all act like three childish brats instead of the hardworking adults I know you can be?" he asked.

"He shot a dog Gibbs!" Abby blurted. When he turned to her, she bit her lip in fright at his expression.

"Abigail" he growled her name softly. She turned away and he grabbed her chin with a slgiht amount of force.

"Do you honestly believe Tim is a cruel person? That he shot that dog because he wanted him dead?" he asked.

Abby shook her head. "No sir…Tim is a very kind person…he would never…" she said then gasped. "I see your point Gibbs…I was cruel to him for no reason" she ended.

"There's my smart scientist" Gibbs said with a bit of pride. She smiled and he shook his head.

"You will still be punished for your actions Abby" he said and she cringed but nodded.

Gibbs moved away to his next victim. Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

"What's your excuse Anthony?" He growled and Tony shrugged. "It wasn't my smartest prank" he muttered.

Gibbs glared at him. "You finally got something right DiNozzo!" he spat.

Like with Abby, he grabbed Tony's chin to meet his agents eyes. "I put up with a lot of your bullshit over the years DiNozzo because it was just harmless pranks to relieve stress" he said and Tony nodded.

"I know boss and my pranks are just harmless stress relievers" he said.

"This wasn't harmless Tony!" Gibbs snapped and Tony nodded. "I know boss…I hope Tim is okay" he murmured.

"He'll be fine, Tim is strong….but that doesn't excuse your behavior Tony" he barked.

"We know that Gibbs. I should have stopped Tony from pulling the prank" Ziva said and Gibbs moved to her.

"So why didn't you Ziva? What has Tim done to you to make you betray him like that?" he asked.

"Nothing, Tim has been nothing but a good friend to me…I wasn't thinking as well Gibbs" she said. She knew better than to lie to the man.

"Good, glad I don't have to yell at you as well Ziva…instead I will move on to the punishment" Gibbs said.

"You gonna spank us Gibbs?" Abby asked cautiously.

"It's either that or write all three of you up for harassing Tim" Gibbs answered.

All three paled at that. "I would do that but if I know you three, you'll only give Tim hell for that too" Gibbs added.

The three gave guilty looks and Gibbs shook his head with disgust.

"I can not believe you three treated Tim so bad after almost getting killed by a dog on drugs" he muttered.

He sat in the chair and looked at his team. "Who is first?" he asked. Tony stepped forward.

"Can't I take all our punishments?" he asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"No DiNozzo, the girls need to learn a lesson as well" he answered.

Tony shrugged to them as if to say 'sorry, I tried' before bending over the table.

"You two into the corners" Gibbs said as he stood and took off his belt.

"Stand and take down your pants DiNozzo but only your pants" he ordered and Tony obeyed.

Gibbs wasted no time bringing the belt down on Tony's bottom. Tony let out a small grunt at the first stroke.

As the pain progressed with the strokes, Tony soon found himself sobbing quietly.

Gibbs gave him twenty hard smacks with the belt and ended the spanking.

He pulled his agent up, turned him around and pulled him in for a hug. Tony threw his arms around Gibbs neck and continued to sob on his shoulder for a minute.

"Sorry boss…I'll apologize to McGee" he whispered when he calmed down.

"I know you will" Gibbs said. "Go tell one of the girls to come here for their spanking and stick your nose in her corner and no rubbing" he said.

Tony nodded and took Ziva's spot. She walked to Gibbs and undressed her pants and bent over the table without a word.

"You have nothing to say Ziva?" Gibbs asked when she was over the table.

She shook her head. "No Gibbs, I said all I needed to say, I know I deserve punishment for letting Tim down by allowing Tony to do such an insensitive prank" she said.

Gibbs nodded. "All right then, brace yourself Ziva" he said and then let the belt fly. It smacked her bottom in the center and Ziva hissed.

Like Tony, Gibbs smacked Ziva twenty times as well. He did it wordlessly like with Tony and the only sound was belt against bottom.

When he was done, he set the belt down on the table again. He then helped Ziva stand and hugged her.

"Easy Ziva, you're all right" he soothed as she cried softly on his shoulder.

He hadn't seen her cry so emotionally since she helped him regain his memory before he quit his job for a while.

Ziva soon quieted and was sent back to the corner and took over Abby's.

Abby went to Gibbs but didn't undress. Instead she stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work Abby, I thought you were close with Tim" he growled.

"I am…or I was" she whispered. "Then why ruin your friendship because of a dog?" he asked.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know Gibbs" she whispered.

Perhaps it was because she was his favorite. Maybe it was her guilt. Gibbs sat down on his chair and grabbed her wrist.

She shuffled forward and Gibbs pulled down her skirt and then pulled her over his lap before pulling down her panties.

He raised his hand back and spanked her bottom sharply with his hand and she let out a cry.

He spanked her wordlessly, letting his hand do all the talking like he let the belt do to Tony and Ziva.

He gave her twenty-five swats as his hand couldn't hurt as much as the belt before turning her over into his lap.

Abby sobbed on him like the others and he let her. When she was done he stood her up and then called over the others.

"You all will sit here and write an apology letter to McGee. It will be well written or you will sit here all day writing" he growled.

He made them sit before leaving. He came back a few minutes later with paper and pencils.

"I'll be back…if I catch any of you fooling around…" he said but didn't finish knowing the three naughty children would catch on.

All three nodded as they picked up pencils trying to ignore the fire in their backside.

Gibbs came back a half hour later and corrected their letters and made them all rewrite it.

Another half hour passed and Gibbs nodded approval. "Good, now you will hand deliver these to Tim later, I want him to rest since his three team mates made his day even more miserable, you three will have to pick up the slack" he said.

By the time they were allowed to go home, the three were thoroughly exhausted.

They had managed to solve the case down a member and felt the pressure of it.

"Man, I really missed having probie around to lighten the load" Tony remarked as he and Ziva left in the elevator.

"Serves us right for scaring him like that" she responded.

Tony nodded and pushed for the garage. "Abs will meet us there" he said.

Sure enough, Abby arrived first and escorted Jethro on a leash. She knocked on the door.

Tim answered and gulped as he saw Jethro and Abby. "Hello Ms. Scuito" he said testily. Abby sighed."Can we talk Tim?" she asked. Tim nodded and allowed her to enter and she walked in with Jethro.

"Why…why did you bring…him?" he asked nervously. "I was allowed to keep him but my landlord said no…so…"

Tim shook his head and she nodded. "I had to try…he was drugged Tim and probably never meant to harm you" she said.

"Is this why you came Abby? To harass me some more about the dog?" Tim asked testily.

Abby shook her head. She then handed him her letter. "Gibbs spanked me, Tony and Ziva today…for how we treated you" she said quietly.

Tim was shocked at that but smiled gratefully. "I will have to buy him a few large coffees tomorrow" he said while smiling.

Abby nodded. "You should, we deserved it for how we treated you" she murmured.

"Are you sorry Abby?" Tim asked still holding the letter without opening it.

Abby nodded. "Of course" she said and he raised a brow. "You're not just saying that because of Gibbs spanking you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The spanking opened my eyes" she said and bent to the dog.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you because of him" she said while stroking the dog. "But please Tim, I know Jethro and you belong together, make peace with him" she begged.

Tim sighed but bent and cautiously pet Jethro. Jethro moved forward and licked Tim's face.

"See? He likes you" Abby said happily as the bell rang.

"Okay, maybe I'll keep him…but if he acts out" he warned and Abby nodded.

"Fair enough…thanks Tim, you're so sweet" she said. Tim rolled his eyes as he answered the door.

"Figures you two would show up" he said. "Abby told you?" Tony asked and Tim nodded.

"Yeah…let me guess, you're here to apologize under Gibbs orders?" He asked coldly.

Tony didn't answer and Tim huffed. "Figures…you never did give a shit about me" he muttered.

"That's not true!" Tony argued. Tim narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? How about the fact I saved your ass six months ago and this is the thanks I get?" he asked. Tony paled and Tim scoffed.

"Yeah, forgot that huh Tony? Too good to keep your promise of never giving me a hard time again?" Tim asked.

"It was…"

"It was cruel Tony…beyond anything you ever done!" Tim interrupted with coldness.

Tony nodded. "You're right Tim…I am really sorry" he said with every bit of sincerity he could muster.

"Your only saying that because…"

"NO!" Tony yelled cutting him off. "I mean it Tim…you're right, I was way out of line…I am so sorry…when I saw you panicking…" he said and trailed off.

He sighed and handed Tim his letter. "We all wrote these for you Timmy…Gibbs is right, you didn't deserve that, especially since you never…you never"

"Pranked you after you got the plague" Tim finished, guessing his coworkers thought.

Tony nodded mutely. "Yeah…" he said softly. He then stepped to him and stuck out a hand.

"I'm sorry Tim…I was stupid and out of line and the fact is you should report me but I know you won't…and I'm grateful for that" he said.

Tim nodded. "I have to admit, you're right Tony…I'd actually miss having you around" he admitted.

Tony smiled. "Really?" he asked and Tim nodded. "I can stand your pranks because most are just annoying but this…"

Tony nodded. "I know and all I can so is say I'm sorry Tim…I wish I knew how to make it up to you" he said.

Tim smiled as Palmer showed up coming out of the bathroom. "Thought I heard voices" he mused.

"Some protection you are" Tim muttered and everyone laughed. "The day Palmer can protect you is the day pigs fly" Tony said.

Jimmy gave him a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I actually like my job…its safer" he said and Tony smiled.

Tim rolled his eyes. "As I was about to say" he said cutting off the teasing.

Tony nodded. "yeah?" he asked.

"You can make it up to me Tony by doing whatever I ask for a week" he said and Tony nodded reluctantly.

"You and Ziva" Tim clarified and Ziva nodded as well. "All right, only for you Tim" she finally spoke.

"Good, then I forgive you both" Tim said. He smiled. He was going to have fun for a week with two slaves.

"And me?" Abby asked. Tim nodded. "I can never hate you Abs" he said reminding her of an old memory.

"Me either" she said. She walked over and hugged him and he hugged back.

"I am sorry Tim and…thanks…you didn't have to"

Tim nodded. "You're right Abby, he seems calm now he's off the drug, he will be a good pet I bet" he said.

Abby smiled and hugged him again. "You're the best Tim…now come on I want to hang with you tonight and make up to you for my behavior"

"We'll take that as our cue to leave" Jimmy said before Tony could speak.

He pushed the two out and Abby led Tim to the bedroom.

The end.


End file.
